yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Devourer
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. He is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Slurpent. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology A stout humanoid-like Yo-kai with liliac purple skin, Devourer has a purple spiral shape on the dome like tip of his head, small offset white eyes, purple lips with a scar on his right, and, most notably, large teeth with canines. He wears a large red bead necklace, a black robe with a dark gray haori, a medium gray hakama, and black sandals with socks of the same color. Devourer holds a demonic smile on his face. When fighting Devourer as a boss, he will have pupilless eyes. Devourer, unlike Demuncher, devours life energy (which is censored in the English version) and souls. In Yo-kai Watch!, it is shown that he causes people to make 'fatal' mistakes. This can be either figurative (embarrassing oneself in front of a crush) or literal (Walkappa draining his head plate of water, causing his soul to leave his body and get eaten). Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Devourer was obtainable through the Crank-a-kai in the first Scramble Battle Event Devourer also occasionally appears in the Oni Crank-a-kai, and Luck Crank-a-kai in certain event periods. Yo-kai Watch 2 Devourer can be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the past with either a Red Coin, Five-Star Coin or a Special Coin. Devourer can also appear the Infinite Tunnel approx. 10,000 meters in, alongside other Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Devourer appears as a boss in an optional mission in Chapter 8. Devourer can be befriended in a big boss mission in Red Cat Corps. Alternatively, Devourer can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Special Coin. Yo-kai Sangokushi Devourer, as Inochitori Jo Sho, can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin, or Red Coin G. Yo-kai Watch 3 Devourer can be found rarely with an Rank S Watch on the 3rd floor in the Nocturne Hospital. Alternatively, as of the 2.0 update, he can be found through the Blasters T mode in the S-Dungeon. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset |80-120|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai has its life snatched away. HP drains.}} |205-307|-|Single enemy|Opens his massive mouth and chomps on a single foe.}} ||-||Recovers HP after an enemy is defeated.}} Quotes * Receiving food (favourite): "Gimmie more!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Your energy looks pretty tasty. You're definitely my favorite!" Etymology *"Inochitori" translates as . It can also be translated as "life taker". *[[Wikipedia:Devourer|'Devourer's']] english name comes from a name used in certain mythologies that represent death devouring souls of the living. Trivia *Devourer is the only Past Crank-a-kai-exclusive Yo-kai to not be a Classic Yo-kai. In other languages fr:Vampéric es:Devoralmas de:Verschlinger Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses